Holiday Surprise
by lovelylady123
Summary: It is the Christmas season in Neo Domino. Giving is in the air and apparently so is love. Can Jack find the perfect gift? Will Yusei and Akiza confess their feelings? Will Crow see his one true love? Read a Holiday Surprise to find out.


**Hey! Hey! I just got inspired to do a Christmas one-shot with Yugioh 5d's. I loved writing it and I think you will like it. I really do. Thanks for reading, I love you all, and please review! (:**

Crow, Jack, and Yusei had been walking through the mall for what seemed like hours. Crow felt like a girl as he constantly kept nagging saying "Only girls spend this long in a mall" which Jack shrugged off and Yusei silently agreed with.

Yusei had agreed to go with Jack because Jack had insisted that Yusei had gained a better understanding with girls since Yusei and Akiza were best friends. Yusei had known what he was implying, but truly didn't care. He decided to help Jack search for the perfect present for Carly. Crow was only tagging along because he refused to be left alone with Akiza claiming that she sometimes could be brutal even though she saved most of her hostility for Jack.

So know here they were, three boys in search for the perfect present for Carly.

"Urg! Maybe I should just get her a camera? She's a reporter, right?" Jack said as they stopped walking and sat by the fountain.

"Yes, Jack. Because a girl that writes a blog and hardly ever gets a story is going to love a camera that she'll probably never get to use!" Crow rolled his eyes.

"Then what do you suggest then, carrot head?" Jack cocked his head.

"I don't know. Jewelry? Clothes? Girls dig that stuff. Maybe perfume?"

"Clothing? I wouldn't do that, Jack. Unless you want to bring in the enforcements, a.k.a Akiza and Luna," Yusei shrugged, knowing that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"No clothes then. And perfume might make her think that I don't like the way she smells." Jack said.

"Do you?" Crow raised a brow.

"No- I mean yes- I mean. Ugh, she smells fine, but I don't go around sniffing girls, okay?" Jack said very loudly. A young couple that had been walking holding hands gave the trio an odd look and rushed off. Yusei chuckled a bit.

"How about we just window shop? Maybe we'll see something that catches your eye." Yusei stood up.

"Hopefully," Jack sighed. Crow and Jack did the same motion as Yusei and began walking towards the window of a jewelry store.

In the light many glorious gems and things sparkled in all their beauty. Yusei's mouth suddenly went agape. There on display was a necklace with a beautiful rose gold necklace that had a red rose **(A/N Hmm? Very surprising. Rose gold, rose necklace. I'm soo creative. Ignore that funny coincidence) **that adorned it. In the center of the rose was a single diamond.

"Yusei! That is the perfect gift for Akiza! You have to get it!" Crow chirped. **(A/N Crow chirped! Man, I am making bad puns in this story! Lol. Excuse me :D ) **

"If I had the money I would. But I don't." he sighed as he was about to turn away.

"No, you're right. _You _don't. But _we _do." Crow put his hand on Yusei's shoulder.

"No, I can't ask you to do something like that," Yusei turned around, "but that is very kind of you."

"Oh shut up! If we all pitch in some of the Grand Prix money you can buy her a necklace and we could even by a flipping car if we wanted to- not that we should do that because we love our D-wheels. **(A/N I have no idea if they win money or not for the Grand Prix. I haven't even reached that episode yet. I sort of skipped it when I heard Sherry came back and Yusei might die. So I'm ahead, but technically behind. Haha. So sorry if I'm contradicting anything, but for goodness sakes pretend that they won quite a bit of money.) **

"I'll even give up coffee for a month!" Jack said. Crow gave him a look. "Okay, two months!"

"But I thought we were going to save up our money for the next competition that is coming up next year?" **(A/N Again, I have no idea if there is another competition. I made that up. I don't think they will air one because I'm pretty sure that this is the last season considering that a new version of Yugioh is coming out in spring. It's got some weird name that I can't remember, but supposedly it is. Anyway… we are going to pretend. (: )**

"Screw competition! Actually, no, don't screw competition, but that is a year away. We managed to make enough money for the Grand Prix without prize money. We can do it again." Jack encouraged.

"Thanks guys. This means a lot to me." Yusei smiled.

"Now here's the money. Get that necklace or don't come out!" Crow pushed him in the store and began laughing.

"Man, he's got it bad. But then again, so do I." Jack smiled.

"Yeah. You guys have seem to stumble into the perfect love," Crow sighed, "I wish it were that easy."

"Crow, if I do remember a certain blonde haired French girl caught your eye. And I do remember that you stumbled literally into the perfect love." he grinned. Crow smiled at the memory. **(A/N If I keep this up then my whole story is going to be authors notes! Okay, this story line kind of ties into my other story. I'm not going to bore you with all of these authors notes so any confusing details ect… with have an explanation at the end!)**

Yusei came out of the store smiling, a little bag in hand. "Jack! I have the perfect idea! I heard a couple talking about a getaway trip they are taking. Akiza is having the Christmas party at her mansion while her parents are out of town-but with her parents permission- and behind her house is a lake with a boat. Take Carly out on the water and give her this!" Yusei pulled out another box and in it had a necklace with the name Carly on it.

"Wow! That is a great idea!"

"I know. I seen necklaces with names on them and I asked to see if they had one with Carly on it. I almost didn't get one, but like a Christmas miracle a sort of little guy came out of the stock room and said that they had just one more. It was that incredible." he smiled as he gave the box to Jack.

"This is perfect. Thank you. Thank you all for being my friends. And for a couple of days I will be nice because I'm no scrooge, but Jack Atlas will make an astounding comeback," Jack declared, speaking in third person… AGAIN. Crow and Yusei rolled their eyes as they walked out of the mall.

Two days passed as the boys waited for the day to come. Finally the day came. The boys had arrived early to help with party set up along with Luna and Leo and Carly. Akiza had invited almost all of her class from Duel Academy to come which was quite a number. They all loved Akiza since her Black Rose Witch curse died along time ago thanks to Yusei.

"Thanks guys! For this! I'm so glad you guys can help." Akiza smiled as she hung up a mistletoe in one of the doorways.

"Akiza, I need to talk to you." Yusei said as he finished up hanging the lights. He walked over to her as she climbed down the ladder.

"Oooo! They are under mistletoe!" Leo shrieked.

"Caught by her own trap." Crow muttered under his breath and chuckled to himself.

"Uh-um." Akiza stuttered.

"It's mistletoe! You have to do it!" Jack insisted.

"Well." Yusei looked at Akiza and they exchanged an "okay, lets just do it" look. They leaned in for a kiss which made everyone in the house gasp. Sparks shot off in their heads as they continued to hold each other in the doorway. Akiza wrapped her arms around her neck and Yusei seemed to dip Akiza a little. They suddenly pulled away gasping for air.

"Nice hat," Yusei touched Akiza's Santa hat smiling and began to walk towards the box full of Christmas decorations wide eyed. Crow laughed and put up a wreath. Akiza pressed her back against the doorframe, still trying to clear her head. She shook her head a little, wide eyed, and moved the ladder.

The 5d's members finally finished decorating about thirty minutes before the party started. Yusei managed to clear Jack's idea with taking Carly out on the water with Akiza who smiled saying that it was a "perfect idea". Jack and Yusei went outside and began to set up by the lake.

"Hold on! I have to give Akiza her gift," Yusei said, feeling the little box in his pocket. He rang the doorbell and began to run back towards the lake.

"Chicken! You didn't even give it to her in person."

"I kissed her! I'll settle with that for one day," Yusei continued to set up. Jack turned to see Akiza get the gift and shriek with joy. He laughed. _That chicken. _

The guests slowly arrived in the beginning, and then began to boom in. Jack sent Yusei to go get Carly. He found them in a room that was secluded from the guests. Carly was wearing a red strapless dress and black high heels. She was wearing no glasses and looked very well. According to Akiza, Carly had been changing her look a bit. No more glasses, and way better dressed. Akiza was tapping on the key board of her computer. Suddenly Yusei's D-wheel popped up on the screen.

"Yusei, I think someone left something for you on your D-wheel," Akiza mentioned. Suddenly it clicked. She had cameras. _What? Cameras. Uh oh._

"Really? I'll check that out in a sec. What are you doing?"

"Checking to see who left me this lovely necklace," she turned to show him the necklace that he had got her, "It is so pretty. I want to see who left it. You and Jack didn't see anything, did you?" she raised a brow.

"Uh, no. Nope. Carly, Jack is looking for you out by the lake. If you excuse me I am going to see what is on my D-wheel. Excuse me." Yusei left.

"What was that about?" Carly raised a brow.

"He is the one that bought the necklace." Akiza laughed.

"How do you know? You didn't see him put it there yet."

"Yeah, but on the bottom of the box said "Purchased by Yusei Fudo." Akiza raised a cup of hot chocolate to her lips and took a sip.

"Aww. That's so sweet. So you left your gift to him on his D-wheel?"

"Yupp."

"That's great. She has a camera," he frowned. Then suddenly he began to smile. There on his D-wheel was a box that had tools in it and on the front of it said Yusei Fudo. Whoever got it for him had to have had it special ordered. He looked on the bottom. On the bottom had a sticker that said "Special Order for Akiza Izinski". He smiled. "Gotcha."

"And he doesn't know that you gave it to him?"

"Nope. Unlike him, I'm more careful." she grinned.

"Smart girl. Well I'm going to go see Jack," Carly took one last sip of her eggnog and walked out of the house. There was Jack smiling at her.

"You look lovely, Carly. Would you please go on a boat ride with me?" he pointed to a small paddle boat. **(A/N The kind with oars in case you didn't know (: ) **

She nodded and he helped her into the boat and gently got in it himself. He paddled the boat into the middle of the river under the moonlight. "Carly, I have something for you." he pulled out the box. She smiled as her fingers opened it curiously. She gasped as she seen the necklace.

"Jack! I love it! It is gorgeous. I have something for you too," she fumbled in her pocket and grabbed her gift, "I didn't really know what to get you so I got you a gift card for that coffee place you like and a key chain with your initials." she handed him his gift.

"Carly, you didn't have to, but I love it," he smiled. He took her hands in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. The next thing they knew they were leaning in for a kiss. When their lips touched their bodies became electrified. Carly and Jack had never been so thrilled.

When they pulled away Jack kissed Carly's cheek and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Carly."

"Merry Christmas Jack." they looked up at the stars smiling.

_I have to find her, _Yusei thought. Suddenly he bumped into her just in time.

"Yusei! Thanks for the necklace." she touched it.

"Thanks for the tools and tool box." he smiled while she gasped.

"How did you know?"

He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Next time remove the sticker of purchase." his breath tickled her ear causing her to blush.

"You too." she laughed. They stood face to face when the clock began to chime. It was midnight and officially Christmas.

"Merry Christmas." he smiled.

"Merry Christmas Yusei." she grinned as they leaned in for their second kiss of the day.

Crow sat in his seat by the door. He was all alone. Yusei had Akiza. Jack had Carly. He had no one. Suddenly their was a knock at the door. Crow jumped out of his seat and opened the door. There stood the freezing blonde haired beauty that he had missed so much. "Lynette?"

"Crow!" she jumped in his arms and locked her arms around her neck. He spun her around in circles and shut the door.

"Lynette, I've missed you so much." he looked at her.

"I've missed you too, Crow. But I'm back from France. And I'm here to stay." she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Merry Christmas Lynette." he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer.

"Merry Christmas Crow." they shared a kiss.

And all was calm in Neo Domino. Two couples got together and one was reunited. True love conquers all. And how some things work should never be questioned. Merry Christmas everybody!

**Okay, Lynette is an OC character that is in my story Absolutely Something. I gave you a pretty good understanding of her in this one without including all the other boring details that are in my other progressing story. These stories don't really tie together, but I thought I'd include her. Poor Crow shouldn't be alone for Christmas. If you guys have read my story you guys should be introduced to her, but if not then you guys should really check it out if you like. She is Crow's love interest in it. So now you know!**

**I probably won't include any events like these in my other story so fair warning. This is a one time deal. I hope you guys liked this and I really enjoyed writing it! Have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas. Please review (:**

**It was also brought to my attention that only Author Notes should be at the beginning and end. I'm sorry if I bothered you guys with that, but I've seen writers add those in. I wrote this story at like midnight because the idea just hit me and if I didn't write it down it would be gone forever so I wrote it. Therefore, it might have some grammatical errors, but I went back and fixed them. And I've seen writers add authors notes in the middle (I didn't intend for them to be that many so if that bothers people I'm sorry, but I'm not going to change that.) **

**And to the writer that wrote that review if you are reading this I hope I didn't affend you. That might be how you do things, I've never really read your stories. So I apologize if that kind of bothered you. If I wasn't used to writing and reading stories like that it would bother me too. And thanks for pointing out the errors. Like I said, I wrote it in the spur of the moment and I was really tired and I was going to edit tomorrow. Thanks for pointing that out. It was easier to find the mistakes because of you. Your review was nice, so thank you for reviewing and I'm glad this story interested you.**

**Thank you all for reviewing. I already have 6 reviews and I only posted this story yesterday so I'm really happy, especially since I just posted this last night :) Keep on reviewing and I appreciate you all! :) **


End file.
